


Warm

by Chick_Hicks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_Hicks/pseuds/Chick_Hicks
Summary: This takes place around the 1940s-1950s





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Helllouuu, this is my first fanfiction after like 5 years, I know it will be horrible because I was always more of a fanartist rather than a someone who writes lel.

It was just another rainy day it the small village, most people would have stayed in their homes, but that wasn't the case for the small person currently rummaging through the abandoned house in the middle of a rain.

''Oh come on, can't it rain some other day??'' Mechanic sighed  as she was trying to find some goodies inside the abandoned house, she was running low on money and didn't have a job to earn it either, figuring out that selling things from abandoned places would be the best option for her until she settles in and finds a job, but who knows when will that happen.

She probably wouldn't have got outside and started searching for abandoned places in the middle of a heavy storm, but because of her current financial situation, she and Pilot were running out of food aswell, she would have just stolen some but nobody was crazy enough to sell food outside during this heavy storm. 

Sadly most of the items that she found probably wouldn't cost that much, so she decided to check out the kitchen of the house, she did find some food, most of it was expired, she wouldn't mind eating the expired food, but she worried it might make Pilot sick, so she decided not to take the risk.

''Well I guess I'll just let pilot have the last bit of meal for tonight'' She picked up some of the things she thought she could sell, and then she fled from the house.

* * *

Pilot was becoming more and more worried by the minute, ''I probably should have gone out instead''  
It always made her feel loved whenever Mechanic did these kinds of things for her, but of course she was a bit mad at her for going out in the middle of a heavy storm just to find some goodies in an abandoned house, but she can't really blame her, that kid did everything for Pilot.

After what felt like hours to Pilot, someone finally knocked on the door, she rushed over and opened it, in front of her stood Mechanic, basically soaking wet.

''Hey... I'm sorry it took so long, I found some things I can sell though'' Mechanic got inside their house, already taking off her her jacket, ''I couldn't find any food though, so the little bit of meal we have is all yo-'' but she couldn't finish that that sentence as Pilot hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck

''Y'know.. you eat the food instead, you were the one that went outside during this heavy storm.. also, you're soaking wet, you should probably change into my clothes or sumthin''

Mechanic just sighed, then turned around and pecked Pilot quickly on the lips ''Maybe you could warm me up better than those clothes of yours''

 

Pilot just smirked and asked ''And what exactly are you implying, huh?''

 

But Mechanic didn't say anything as she dragged Pilot to their bedroom.

 


End file.
